vitoline_revolting_and_gasprin_truck_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Markus' cars series 2 ep 20
Only Markus can edit this page with Win95 doing grammar. If you did, Markus will turn into evil Markus thanks to his series being ruined. Transcript Green car below a merged car: Let's merge! Yellow and blue cars below a merged car: Ok! Sathernium Next-Gen: Hello, I'm Sathernium! Rich: Remember that other town? We should go and take another look there! (Finn, Holley, Rich, Lightning, Mater, Cruz, Cal, Bobby, Brick, Phil, Danny, Chase, Ryan, Bubba, Sheldon, Ponchy, Reb, and Ernie drive to that town.) Rich: AHH, THIS TOWN GOT TAKEN OVER BY THE ALIENS!!! I NEED TO NOTIFY OUR OWN TOWN, THIS IS GETTING OUT OF HAND!!! (They all return to Radiator Springs) Rich: Oh no.. The other town got occupied by aliens! The same aliens as we got attacked by! Todd: Oh no, we should be really careful and watch every planet who enters the town! Green car: We recently joined, but we're not aliens! Todd: Are you sure? Green car: Yes, I'm serious! Cal: Ok, but don't do anything stupid, or else you can say hello to my Ultra Killer®! Green car: Ok.. Green car next to Thomas Loudrev: I'm gonna pull a prank, because I have nothing else to do! (starts shooting at Sally) Sally: OH NO, SOMEONE IS ATTACKING ME!!! Lightning: WHAT?! WHO'S DOING THAT?! Jr. and Linda: NOO! MOMMY! Tracey and Trevor: MOMMY! Lightning: (to the green car next to Thomas Loudrev) YOU! Green car next to Thomas Loudrev: What is it? Lightning: HOW DARE YOU!!! Green car next to Thomas Loudrev: cHiLI BrO, iT's JuSt A pRaNk BrO!1!1! Lightning: SHUT UP!!! (grabs his Ultra Killer® and kills the green car next to Thomas Loudrev) Dan: I'll take his dust! (turns dust into Gask its) Sally: Phew, that was a close call! Lightning: Indeed, it was! Gold (gem), Amethyst, and Ruby Next-Gens: We want to be one car again! Diamond Next-Gen: Yes, let's do it! Gem Next-Gen: I have returned! (later, at the Iowa 400) Darrell: BOOGITY BOOGITY BOOGITY! LET'S GO RACING BOYS! (on-boards of Lightning McQueen, Cruz Ramirez, Jackson Storm. Cal Weathers, Elliot Diamond, Todd Marcus, Eris Oswald, Richie Gunzit, Aiken Axler, and Herb Curbler are shown) (cars zoom by) Bob: Lightning in the lead! Cruz 2nd and Jackson 3rd! Darrell: WHAT A PERFORMANCE BY LIGHTNING! (198 laps later) (Jackson accidentally pushes Pluto Oswald) Pluto: Jackson, how dare you push me! I'm not racing! Jackson: Whoops! Bob: Lightning still in the lead! And.. IT'S LIGHTNING MCQUEEN FOR THE WIN! Lightning: YEAH! I WON! Mater: WOO HOO GO LIGHTNING! (they all return to Radiator Springs) (Thomas Loudrev, a yellow female car, Percy Loudrev, and a green car go savage) Lightning: Oh no, some cars are going savage! We need to keep the infected cars in quarantine! (creates the quarantine, but a blue car gone savage) Good, we're safe for now.. (Skin and gray cars go savage) Todd: No, I don't think we are! (Rectangle Next-Gen and a yellow car go savage) Lightning: Why not? (Todd and a blue car go savage) Lightning: AAHHH, QUICK!!! (expands the quarantine) Okay, I hope we are safe now.. (Linda and Jr. freak out, while Tracey and Trevor start to cry harder than Johnny Blamer when he got bullied by Todd in the 2005 Homestead 350.) Lightning: I've got some bad news.. IF WE DON'T DO SOMETHING QUICK WE ARE ALL DOOMED!!! I'll create a protection shield first! Now that we're protected, we must try to cure the cars.. but how..? Cruz: I know how to! An Ultra Reviver®! Lightning: But the Ultra Reviver® is meant to revive planets from death, so it can't cure cars from being savage! Wait a minute.. Lime Next-Gen, you have the ability to cure infections! Please do your part to save the town! Lime Next-Gen: Of course, I will help! (cures the savage cars) Lightning: Great, we did it! Thanks for helping, Lime Next-Gen! Lime Next-Gen: No problem! :) Lightning: I'm gonna remove the shield! Sally: Lightning, do you also think it's annoying that Tracey and Trevor keep crying when something bad is happening? Lightning: Yeah.. How do we stop it? The King: It's ok you two. (Tracey and Trevor stop crying) To be continued in next part. Category:Markus Krankzler series season 2